The Pits Of a Relapse
by UndefinedImages
Summary: When Aj is kicked out of Daniels apartment after he forced her to push away her family and friends. Punk comes to her side. What will happen when punk discovers Aj has been cutting herself because of Bryan? And what happens when Aj and punk forget to use protection?


To the Pits of a Relapse Victoria McIntyre

There I was again, in the bathroom resisting cutting again waiting for Daniel to make his way home from work. I was ashamed of myself, letting this man drive me to the cliffs of my mind. I've lost all friends and family. But I was young, therefore I still am. At the age of 20 I'm living with my disgraceful boyfriend. How I wish I wouldn't have pushed Phil away from me. Where I could have been safe in his arms, instead of in the arms of an abuser.

Daniel rushed in the room, "What is this Aj?" holding up a small sheet of paper. "Honestly I don't know." I said nervously. "Well! You don't know?" He then hit me against my face, with all the force he could. As I fell on the floor slowly I tried to get up and manage to keep my balance.

He threw the note at me. I then picked it up and read it.

_Dear Aj, I'm sure you know thanksgiving is coming up. Maybe you could make it to are family dinner? The family misses you Ever so much. Ever since that Daniel kid came around you forced us out of your life. We all think that maybe you should Consider leaving him. Phil was always a nice guy you know. But we really want you to know that we love you very much no matter what your actions in the past. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mom _

I thought to myself,"_little did they know I've always kept in touch with Phill. I have never lost feelings for him. If only I could get away from Daniel." _

"I thought I've told you to never speak to them" Daniel said in a disturbing tone.

"Well I had no clue they we-"I was cut off before I was hit over and over again. He motioned his hands towards the door. I grabbed my backpack and slipped on my Chuck Taylors.

I was sitting outside of Daniels apartment building in the rain. As the water from rain and tear drops slowly dripped down my cheek, a car stopped in front of me. "Aj!" a voice from a distance ahead of me called out. I struggled to see who was in the driver's seat. The driver continued to step out of the car and made their way towards me. As they got closer I recognized the face. "Phill!" I shouted in a cheerful voice "What are you doing here?" I stood up on the tips of my toes, and gave him a hug; therefore I'm 5'2. Punk had to be in the six foot area. "I'm staying at the Blueford hotel for the holidays. What are you doing out here in the rain by yourself. It could be dangerous." He said in a deep soothing voice. "Uhh you know Daniel, just unpredictable sometimes." "Ahh I See" Phil said. "Hop in". I was reaching for the car door when Phill grabbed it first and opened it. I then gave him a dainty smile.

The ride to the hotel was silent. We approached the hotel. Punk got out of the car as did I. he held the door open for me as I walked in to the front lobby of the hotel. Punk then checked in and the desk attendant gave him his room key. When we got to the hotel I ran directly to the bed and jumped up and down on it. "Well aren't you a little spitfire". Punk said with a smile upon his face. I chuckled quietly as I sat down on the bed. "Wanna call up room service?" Phil said. "Maybe we could just order up a pizza and play some video games?" I said. "Ahh that's what I love about you Aj". I sat on the floor and punk did the same with are backs against the edge of the bed. He handed me a controller and he paused. I turned over and seen the shocking look on his face. "May what's this on your arm?" I quickly rolled down my sleeve and struggled to change the subject, "So what games do you have".

"No May. What's this on your arm?"

I thought before I spoke again,"Just being with Daniel. I felt like I needed away to relieve the pain." He studied my petite wrist for a bit longer, "Aj you don't have to do this to yourself. May … just promise me you won't do it again," "Sure thing Punk." I stuttered just to get those three words out of my mouth.

After three hours of straight gaming, Phil finally beat me in black ops 2. "Finally" I muttered with a slight laugh. Punk then pushed me over in a playful way I then pressed him against the floor and laughed "You can't beat me Punk". We then stop for a minute and gazed into each other's eyes. He slowly kissed me. As the kiss got deeper I found myself being picked up and lifted onto the bed.

The next morning Punk was awake before me. When I got up I looked around for him. I was halfway asleep and as I knocked on the bathroom door. He opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. I stared for about 20 seconds. Then he said,"Wanna go down to get breakfast?". "Sure." I replied.

We talked about a little bit of everything. From video games, to my ex Daniel.

One week later we were still on break from our careers and I'd hate to say it but I missed work so much. I was scrolling down my twitter feed; I've seen all these pictures of me and punk. These girls were fangirling from left to right. I glanced over and snapped a shot of punk sleeping. I silently laughed as I uploaded it on twitter. Instant retweets and favorites came up. About ten minutes later I was looking at these messages Daniel was sending me.

_Daniel: Aj com back now!_

_Daniel: I swear to lord if you don't come back now. I will hurt you._

_Daniel: I'm sorry Aj._

_Daniel: Whatever Aj. You're a selfish little Bitch._

I kept ignoring the incoming texts as I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. I got up and ran to the bathroom throwing up. I didn't want to wake punk. But I guess he overheard me in his sleep. He got u and rushed to the restroom and pulled my hair away from my face.


End file.
